White Horse
by Bren99
Summary: Once again Veronica finds herself trying to save her mother, while Alex finds himself trying to save her.It's a strange Crossover I know. Alex Karev/Veronica Mars
1. Chapter 1

Veronica has been sitting at a hospital in Seattle for three days now, listening to doctors explain brain swelling, comas, internal bleeding, and other things that she just doesn't know how to deal with. Her mother put three teenagers in the hospital during a drunken ride to the liquor store, and from what the doctors have explained, Lianne Mars is just lucky to be alive.

She thinks it's sad that this is the first time she's actually seen her mother in years. Her mother needs her now even though she doesn't know it, and Veronica isn't one to walk away from the people she loves. She gets that from her father, because she knows it didn't come from the woman in the hospital bed.

"Dr. Stevens said you were mean to her again."

She looks up from her bland cup of coffee to see Dr. Karev staring down at her with a smirk.

"She wanted to talk about my feelings," Veronica replies with a shrug.

Veronica has already become acquainted with half the doctors as Seattle Grace. She's learned a lot about these doctors over the last few days. Most of them are needy, and they're all surprisingly more screwed up than she is. She's heard them talking in the halls, and she's quickly learning all of their stories. Each one of them has issues they need to address, but none of them seems interested in fixing their problems. Most of them look at her like she's a child too young to understand. She thinks if they knew half of what she'd been through, they'd keep their annoying glares to themselves.

"Did you tell her to mind her own business?"

"Something like that," Veronica smiles. "She's a bit needy, isn't she?"

"She's just Izzie."

Dr. Alex Karev is a man of few words, she's learned. He's also way to arrogant for his own good. Still, out of the doctors she's met so far she seems to tolerate him the most, maybe because at times he reminds her of Logan. Other times, he just reminds her of herself. She knows he dated Dr. Stevens for a time, and she's heard something about a fling with another doctor that used to work at Seattle Grace. There's some huge secret about a patient he apparently dated for a time as well, but Veronica hasn't had time to search out the mystery, not when her mother is hanging on by a thread.

"Your mom is stable now," he speaks, staring down at her again. "That's a good sign."

"Coming out of her coma would be a better sign," she answers back.

"Yeah, I guess it would."

* * *

"Wallace, I'm good, really," she speaks to her best friend at the end of day three. Her phone calls with Wallace are the bright spot of her days. Of course, truth be told, Wallace has been the bright spot of her days since she cut him down from the flagpole the first time they met.

"C'mon Mars, if you need me to come out there, I'll be on a plane in the morning."

She doesn't want to tell Wallace that she actually does need him. The last thing she wants is for her best friend to drop everything to fly out to be with her. She knows he'd do it, but her mother is her responsibility and she doesn't want Wallace to be burdened with her problems.

Things have changed for both her and Wallace lately. Her father and his mother got back together during the summer after her freshman year of college. They dated her whole sophomore year as they planned a very romantic summer wedding. She frowns as she stares at the doors of Seattle Grace. She doesn't want to go back in, not when she feels close to home with Wallace on the other end of the phone.

She sighs into her phone. "I can handle things. Have you talked to your mom today? I'm so jealous that she and dad are honeymooning in Hawaii right now."

"Veronica, you need to tell your dad," Wallace speaks, his tone worried. "You can't keep lying to him. The weekend is going to end and he's going to expect you to be here."

"He just married your mom. He doesn't need this on him right now."

"And you shouldn't be handling it alone."

"I've got it covered," she frowns. "Listen I should go, I'll check in tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah. Hey, have you heard from Logan?" Wallace speaks quickly and Veronica can't stop the groan that escapes her mouth.

"He's in Italy," she answers back. "It doesn't matter, we're over."

"Right, like that ever sticks," Wallace laughs into the phone. "Call him, tell him what's going on."

"I know I said we're doing that whole friends thing now, but I'm not telling him about this…"

"Because you know that like me, and Mac, and yes, even Piz, he'd drop everything to come be there with you."

"As loved as that makes me feel, it's not happening. I can handle this, really."

"Girl, if you need me…." Wallace's voice trails off.

"I'm okay Wallace, really."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, hey I'll call you tomorrow. I need to go talk to a doctor about something. See you later, bro!" She speaks with a forced laugh as she clicks off her phone and forces herself to face the hospital once more.

* * *

"She just seems so indifferent."

"And mean, you forgot mean, Mer."

"Didn't her mom run out on her or something? I'm surprised she's even here."

Normally Alex wouldn't care what the girls were talking about, but for some reason he can't ignore Izzie, Meredith, and Cristina's conversation today. He realizes that Veronica Mars is just the daughter of a patient, but still, the mere fact that she has Izzie terrified of her, and keeps Meredith on her toes, makes her somewhat interesting.

He knows she was involved in a big murder case in California a few years back, mostly because Izzie has watched all the Lifetime movies. From what he's heard, Veronica Mars is some kind of miniature private eye who works with her father.

"She has a thing for rich guys," Izzie blurts out. "I saw it on one of those movies. Except they used the name Victoria, but seriously, she's all about the money."

"You do realize you can't believe those movies," Cristina grumbles.

"I googled her name Cristina, she's dated the sons of several millionaires back in California. She dated Aaron Echolls son, and that software guy, Jake Kane? She dated his son, too."

"That doesn't make her evil," Cristina snorts.

"She's just not nice. She's always scowling, and she's so sarcastic!" Izzie frowns.

"She's not that bad," Alex speaks, not bothering to look up from the paper he's reading. "She's a little brass, but once you get past that…"

"She's twelve Karev," Cristina warns looking over at him. "You seriously wouldn't go there would you?"

"She's not twelve," he rebukes quickly. "I just said she's not as scary as Izzie makes her out to be."

"Oh, she's scary," Izzie speaks, nodding with force. "Trust me, the girl is scary."

"You're such a wimp, Stevens," Alex scoffs.

"Shut up, Alex."

"Whatever."

* * *

She's sitting on a bench outside the hospital on day four when Alex walks out and stares at her again. He does this a lot she notes, stares before he speaks. She's holding another cup of weak coffee and he's just looking at her with an expression she finds hard to read.

She thinks the guy has been hurt somehow. There's times when she walks by him, and he almost looks wounded. Still, he keeps up the front of a man that just doesn't care. She's knows the façade well, because the mask he wears often reminds her of her own. Now however, he's blank, just staring at her with his arms crossed and she doesn't know what she's suppose to say.

"The coffee here sucks," he speaks bluntly.

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"There's a coffee shop around the corner, if you ever get tired of it."

"And give up the taste of this fabulous brew?" She asks, sticking the coffee cup out in front of her.

"Just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks for the heads up," she nods.

He doesn't walk away, but he doesn't speak again either. He just sort of looks at her, and she's not really sure what to make of him.

"Those kids my mother hit, are they going to be okay?"

He looks at her with dark eyes and she knows she isn't going to like his answer. "They're watching the driver closely," he speaks in a low gruff voice. "Maybe you should call some family, No need going at it alone."

"She's my responsibility," she shrugs. "I can handle it."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"I can."

"It's your call."

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

Alex finds her sitting alone in the coffee shop he suggested the next night. He's really not sure why he's even here, but for some reason he ended up here instead of the bar. He orders his coffee, black with a hint of sugar, and watches as she sips whatever it is she's drinking at a booth towards the back.

She looks up and sees him, and he throws up a half wave. She just looks at him blankly and waves back, an almost non-wave really. Alex knows he should turn around and leave, because this girl, and she really is Ijust a girl/i, can only mean trouble for him. After Ava he promised himself he'd stay away from anyone that walked through the hospital doors. Still, his feet overrule him and before he can stop himself he's heading toward her booth.

"Dr. Karev, I thought you'd be heading to the bar with the rest of Seattle Grace's finest," she speaks, sipping what appears to be some sort of latte.

"I'm not one to follow the crowd," he shrugs.

"Yeah, me neither."

"Is that why you're here alone?" he asks. "I've heard you on the phone with several people. Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I'm sorry, when exactly did I give you permission to listen in on my phone calls," she asks with narrow eyes.

"Forget it," he frowns as he turns to go.

"She's my mother, my responsibility," she speaks up, stopping him in his tracks.

He nods his head and slides into the seat across from her. He understands her reasoning all too well. He's been in her shoes before, the kid trying to take care of the parent. The kid with the father that loved his booze more than him. Most recently, he was the guy trying to take care of the woman he loved, even though her illness was too much for him to handle alone. Alex flinches at the though of Ava, and then stares back over at Veronica Mars. He knows this girl isn't as tough as she wants people to think. He can see it in her eyes when she asks questions about her mother's health. Deep down she's just a little girl, trying to take care of a mother that left her long ago.

He's going to regret this later. Somehow, he just knows that talking to this girl is going to be a mistake. He hasn't asked how old she is yet, but he assumes she's at least eighteen. Still, he shouldn't be sitting in a coffee shop with her. He doesn't do the whole get to know your patients thing often, so this, this can only turn out bad for him.

"You've got a dad, right? I've heard you on the phone with him."

"He's on his honeymoon. He married an amazing woman, and I'm not going to ruin this for him," she speaks, taking another sip of her drink. "He doesn't owe my mother anything," she adds, and Alex can hear a tinge of anger in her voice.

"Because she left?" Alex asks, staring over at her. He knows it's none of his business, but he really doesn't care. He's curious to find out the real story about this girl from California who seems determined to do everything on her own.

"Did I say she left?" Veronica bites out.

"No, but apparently it made the Lifetime movie," he speaks as her eyes widen slightly. He fights back a smirk as realization hits her face and her eyes lock with his. There is a fire mixed with the sapphire staring back at him, and he knows this is a girl who doesn't back down from a fight.

"Funny, I never took you for the Lifetime kind of guy," she answers back, narrowing her eyes at him.

"People talk."

"And you listen?" She asks. "I guess I overestimated you, Dr. Karev."

"When'd she leave?" He asks, watching as she fidgets slightly in her seat.

"That's none of your business. What else did these ipeople/i who talk say?" She quizzes, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You're a mini Nancy Drew that has a thing for rich guys," he states bluntly.

"You must have caught the Celeste Kane version of my life," she groans. "You really should check out that particular film. There's actually a scene where I try on one of her dresses and dance around her bedroom in it."

Alex bites back a smile because there is a part of him that believes what this girl says is true. She doesn't strike him as the type of girl that seeks out the rich. He thinks her issues are much different from that. It's obvious to him that something in her life hardened her, but he's not sure if it's one event or several.

"Just reporting what I heard," Alex shrugs.

"Should I guess who you heard that from?" Veronica asks, staring down at her coffee. "I'm going with a blonde doctor. You know, the one that seems almost scared of me?"

"When'd she leave?"

"When I needed her the most," she snaps bitterly. "Now is it time for me to question you on your personal life, or should we call it a night? Because I'd really love to know what you Iever/I saw in Izzie Stevens, and why the younger Dr. Grey turns into a nervous mess around you," she adds with a tiny smirk.

"How'd you…."

She just laughs before he can finish his question and shrugs her shoulders, "It's what I do."

* * *

Her father shows up on day five, frustrated and hurt at the same time. He tells her that Wallace finally broke down and told him what happened. She watches him with her mother, just staring at the woman he loved for so many years.

"You should have called me Veronica," he whispers, looking at Lianne. "I should have been here."

"You were on your honeymoon, dad," she speaks. "It took you and Alicia so long to get back together, and I just didn't want to mess things up."

"She's your mother, she was my wife," he answers back sternly, turning to her. "I needed to be here. You needed me here," he frowns.

"When she comes out of the coma, when she's better," Veronica swallows, "she's going to jail."

"Veronica…"

"The driver isn't improving. They keep watching and waiting, but he's not getting better," she adds. "If mom actually gets better…."

Her father doesn't wait for her to finish, he just wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. For the first time since she heard the news, Veronica finally cries. She breaks down in her dad's arms and she cries at the thought of losing her mother forever.

"We'll get through this Veronica," Keith promises as he holds her closely. For the first time in days she finally feels safe. She's not alone anymore, she doesn't have to be alone anymore, and just the realization of that makes her believe that somehow, things will be okay.

* * *

"I don't just date rich guys."

She comes out of nowhere one day and speaks these words to Alex. He has his back turned to her but instantly turns around at the sound of her voice.

"Is that your way of asking me out?" He asks bluntly.

"You really do love yourself don't you?" She speaks with a tiny huff. "I'm just saying, that's not who I am."

"But you are a mini Nancy Drew?" He smirks.

"Nancy Drew was weak compared to me," she boasts with a half smile. "I mean really, she wasn't really all that impressive."

They're standing in the middle of the hallway, and he can't help but smirk a little as Cristina walks by and rolls her eyes at him. "Should I be impressed?"

Veronica shrugs her shoulders at him. "If you could get over your own ego, you would be," she answers back with a tiny smile.

"Are you trying to insult me? Because that's actually more of a compliment really," he smirks.

"I have to go," she speaks, shrugging her shoulders at him. "I'm craving decent food for a change."

"What did you have in mind?" He asks, and he's honestly not sure why. His brain keeps telling him to stay away from this girl. He's suppose to see her as a kid, but he doesn't. She's far to mature to be just some average college student.

"Is that iyour/i way of asking me out?" She grins back at him.

"No, it was my way of saying maybe I could suggest a decent place," he answers in response.

"Oh."

Her face falls slightly and he has to bite back a laugh. For the first time in days, her youth shows as she lowers her head for a moment before looking back up at him with a forced smile.

"But since you're so set on me eating with you, there's this pizza place not far from here…."

"Doesn't that go against some sort of patient-doctor thing?" She asks with curious eyes.

"You're not a patient," he speaks. "Look, I'm hungry, your hungry, and we're both sick of this place," he explains with a sigh. "I figured, we might as well eat together."

"Well since you put it like that, how can I resist," she speaks dryly.

As they walk out of the hospital, Cristina walks by them again. This time Alex smirks when she mouths the word 'twelve' to him. He's going to be the talk of the hospital again soon, but really, when has he ever cared.

* * *

Alex hears Veronica and her father talking one night as he's opening the door to the room. It's not as if he means to listen at first, but Veronica's tone is different, and he really just can't help himself.

"It's weird, you know?" She speaks to her father as she walks over to the bed.

"What's that, sweetheart?"

"She ran out on us, but now that she needs help, we're here."

"That's not weird, Veronica. That's who we are."

"No. The weird part is, she's really not here this time, either," she whispers. "She's here, but she's not, you know?"

Alex has never heard her sound so helpless. He watches as her father wraps a comforting arm around her and kisses the top of her head. There is something about their relationship that he finds unique. Maybe it's because it seems so real, and most of the people he knows don't have that with their parents.

"It's going to be okay, Veronica. We'll get through this."

"Of course we will," she says weakly. "We always do."

"She can still come out of this. You've heard the doctors. Your mom can do this."

"Yeah. And when she does, she'll stop drinking and come home, braid my hair, check my homework and cook me breakfast before I go to school," she rattles off with a sad smile. "It's okay, dad. I gave up on having the picture perfect mother a long time ago."

Alex frowns as he leans against the doorway. He's never seen this side of Veronica Mars before, the real person behind the smiles and the sarcastic banter. She seems so bare with her father, and he realizes there is so much more going on inside of Veronica Mars.

"It's not fair to you, Veronica."

Alex watches in wonderment as Veronica stares up at her father with a smile. "I've got the best father in the world. What more could a girl ask for?" she asks. It's obvious from the sound of her voice that she means every word.

"Lianne is going to be okay. Veronica. She is."

Veronica drops her head and Alex sees her move her hand to wipe her eyes. "You can't make that promise," she whispers to her father. "What if she doesn't make it?"

"Then I'll be right here, sweetheart. We'll get through it together. That's a promise I can make."

Alex backs away from the door when he sees her father hug her. Somehow, it just seems too private to watch any longer. He walks away feeling strange, his mind almost heavy. Veronica Mars is a very complex girl, he thinks to himself. Yeah, very, very complex indeed.

* * *

"It's a dangerous road you're going down Karev. Veronica Mars is young. She's very, very young."

He knows the second he sits down with Yang, George and Meredith that it's a mistake. Meredith starts her mini lecture before he gets his tray on the table and doesn't stop even when he narrows his eyes at her.

"It's none of your business, Grey."

"So, you've really been hanging out with Coma Patient's daughter?" George asks. "She looks kind of young."

"She's twelve." Cristina grins.

"She's _not_ twelve," Alex grunts, throwing a glare at Cristina.

"Is she even out of her teens?" George asks, causing Alex to once again narrow his eyes and Cristina to snicker. George drops his head and unlike Meredith, he knows when to shut up.

"Still, as someone who is an expert at making wrong decisions, I can tell you, this is a bad decision," Meredith frowns.

"Then maybe I'm trying to be more like you," he mutters.

"Wait, so something really is going on there?" George asks wide-eyed.

"No, and again, it's none of your business."

"Logically, it can only end badly," Cristina speaks with a shrug.

"You know, you people are way more screwed up than me. So do me a favor and stay out of it."

As he storms off he hears Yang ask, "What's his problem?" Seriously, do these people even have to ask?

* * *

"The guy mom hit is taking a turn for the worse. You know what that means, right? Seriously, could my life be anymore awesome?"

"I'm coming out there, V," Wallace states. "Mom's back and I don't have to watch my brother. Let me come out there."

'Wallace, I'm okay. Dad's here, don't worry."

"You're the B to my FF, of course I'm worried," his voice sings out. "Mom said Keith was coming in for the weekend to catch up on some work. I can be there before he leaves."

"There's nothing you can do here. Alex says she's showing small improvements, but it's all still up in the air."

"Alex?"

She frowns at her slip of the tongue. "Dr. Karev. He's one of the doctors here."

"A doctor you refer to by his first name?"

She starts to speak just as Alex turns to corner. His eyes meet hers and he smirks slightly as he crosses his arms and leans against the wall.

"I'll call you later tonight, Wallace," she speaks in a hushed tone.

"Wait! What about this doctor?" Her best friend presses as she hangs up the phone with a groan.

"I need a drink. You want in?" He questions as she sticks her phone back in her pocket.

"I'm not much of a drinker," she admits with a frown.

"Really? Because right now, you look like you could use a few."

"You really know how to charm a girl, Karev."

"You should be impressed with my honesty. So are you in or what?"

"I…." She stalls as she looks back at her mother's room.

"Look, you can come watch me drink, make yourself feel designated or something," he sighs, running his hand through his hair. "The thing is, if you stay here long enough, staring at the same walls, you're going to go nuts. That won't help anyone, so just take a break. I'll spring for some fruity virgin something if you want," he adds, as he stares down once more.

It's a fine line they've been walking, she thinks, as she stands to her feet. She doesn't know what she's doing with Alex really, but at this point she doesn't care. He's been the only thing keeping her sane since she showed up at Seattle Grace and that in itself is enough.

"Thank you," she forces out hoarsely.

"Don't go all girl on me, Mars. I expect more from you."

She gives him a knowing smile as they leave together. If this is the only thing in her life that currently makes sense, she knows her life is far more screwed up than she had realized before.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, so you live in Neptune, drive a Saturn and your last name is Mars? Did you name your dog Jupiter too?"

They're sitting on his bed, the TV blasting as background noise behind them, and Alex is a little surprised at how easy it is to talk to this girl. He had found her an hour before on his doorstep looking, sad and alone. He didn't bother asking how she found him, he just invited her in and told her she could stay as long as she needed. A pint of ice cream later, she seemed to be doing somewhat better.

"My dog's name is Backup," she speaks with a tiny huff. "I was thinking of naming my first born Mercury though," she adds deadpanned.

"You should go with that, I'm sure the kid would really love you for it."

"Right, like I'm actually ever having kids."

"Yeah?" He asks looking over at her. "You gonna tell me you don't want the white picket fence and all that crap?"

"I'm not really a believer in that whole forever and always thing," she speaks honestly. "In the fairytale I read, Cinderella found out Prince Charming with sleeping with the Fairy Godmother six months after the happy ever after."

"You and Meredith could write the world's most depressing book," he snorts.

"I can handle that all on my own, thanks. So do you disagree with me on the whole relationship thing Karev? I didn't really take you for a romantic."

"Yeah, I'm all hearts and flowers," he speaks with a laugh. "I'm just not sure it's always so black and white."

She laughs a little as she falls back on his bed and stares up at the ceiling. "Sure it is. People lie, they cheat, and they screw up. It's all really simple actually."

The sad thing is, he can't really argue with her logic. He tries to, in his head, he tries to find an argument that actually works, but in all honesty, Veronica really does have a point. He relaxes on the bed beside her and looks over at her as she counts the ceiling tiles.

"You know, this whole PI business doesn't really help your trust issues," he tells her.

"No, but one day I'm going to make some therapist very wealthy," she bites back.

The door suddenly opens and Veronica jumps slightly. "Hey Alex….." His eyes move away from Veronica as he looks up and over at a stunned Izzie. She stares at Veronica and then looks back at Alex. "Uh, yeah, never mind," she mutters as she quickly shuts the door behind her.

"Gosh, she really loves me doesn't she?" Veronica quips.

"What gave it away?" Alex speaks as he rolls on his side to look at Veronica.

"I think it was the evil glare," she smiles.

"She probably thinks you came over here tonight to seduce me," he grins. "I mean you did find the place kind of easy…"

Her eyes widen at first and then they dance as she looks at him with a mischievous grin. " Me seduce you?" She questions, "I don't' Karev know, your kind of old…"

He looks down at her and smiles with a glint in his eyes. He stares at her for a moment before moving a strand of hair from her face. "Shut up Veronica," he whispers as he leans over and kisses her. He feels her smile against him, but he's not really surprised. Her arms slowly tangle around his neck and suddenly nothing really matters. He doesn't know what this is, and he really doesn't care. Veronica Mars is the most normal woman he's been interested in, in a long time, and even if it's a mistake, he knows it's his to make.

* * *

Veronica is standing in her mother's room the next room looking bright and almost perky. Her hair is down around her shoulders and her eyes have a slight sparkle in them. Alex swallows when he looks at her, because he knows all of that is about to change. He doesn't want to give her news that freaking sucks, but he knows he has no choice.

"My mom opened her eyes," she speaks out. "I know it isn't much, but it was new, and she was more responsive this morning. Maybe that means she's coming out of this or something right?"

She has hope in her eyes, and Alex thinks it's the first time he's really saw her face so lit up. It sucks that it's all going to fade away soon, but that's life, and he knows Veronica Mars has had a crash course in bad news through out the years.

"Yeah, looks like it could," he nods but he knows he can't fight back the frown on his face.

"So are you usually this chipper when a patient shows improvement?" She questions.

"Veronica…." He tries as he sees her eyes change almost immediately.

"Alex? What's wrong?" she speaks eyeing him.

"The kid that was driving the car your mom hit, he died."

He's always thought she had expressive eyes, even from the first moment he saw her charge into Seattle Grace. Now however, it's like he's watching the spark leave them at once. The dim right in front of him, and Alex can't help but feel like Veronica has just lost another part of herself.

"When?" She questions stepping back.

"This morning," he answers back stepping up to her.

He watches her as she stares over at her mother and then back to the floor. "I guess that's that," she speaks looking up at him. "She really messed things up this time."

"Hey, you okay?" He asks carefully. She just looks at him, with eyes that answer the question in themselves. She's not okay, no where near okay, he thinks as she shrugs her shoulders and stares back over at her mother.

"I knew it was a possibility right? You warned me," she answers looking away. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"You're a horrible liar Veronica," he speaks touching her shoulder with his hand. "It's okay to be upset, this whole thing really sucks."

"He wanted to be a History teacher," she speaks staring up at him.

"Who?"

"The boy my mother…that died," she swallows. "He wanted to coach baseball and teach History."

Alex sees her fighting back tears, and he feels his stomach fall. It's like he's watching the last glimmer of hope she had for her mother fade away, right in front of him. Alex knows the whole good guy thing is something he's not exactly great at, but this girl, she needs something, someone, right now. He pulls her to him gently, and is almost surprised when she doesn't fight him. Instead, she folds into his arms and lets out a deep breath. "Let's get out of here for awhile," he whispers causing her to nod against his chest. He really didn't intend for this girl to get under his skin, but as Alex kisses her forehead he thinks, the damage has already been done.

* * *

There are three things that Veronica is certain of now. There are no happy endings, no fairytales, or dreams of forever and always. As far as Veronica is concerned, those things just don't exist. People are imperfect creatures, and apparently, they can't stop themselves from constantly screwing up. Her mother caused the death of an innocent teenager, and no matter how hard she tries, she still can find a way to justify it. Her mother isn't coming home with her when she's better, instead she's going to have to pay for what she's done. Veronica can't help but think that is sucks, that once again, she's going to have to pay, right along with her.

"Did you clean the whole freaking house?" Alex's voice rings out as she tosses a dust cloth in the garbage. "I thought you wanted to come over here to relax today, not pull a Mr. Clean."

The thing is, Veronica can't allow herself to think right now. Thinking would mean dealing with her mother's issues, and she's not sure she's ready to go all into that right now. So yes, she did slightly go overboard when she started cleaning the kitchen. She was half way done when Meredith had walked by and joked that the living room could use some work too. Obviously, Meredith didn't realize what she was saying, because cleaning means not thinking, and it helps, somehow it always helps.

"Are you complaining? The place is lemony fresh, who doesn't love a lemony fresh, house?" Veronica smirks as Alex walks over and brushes her lips with his own.

There is apart of her that worries that whatever this is with Alex is starting to feel too normal. It shouldn't, because it's new, and not real, but somehow, at times, it just does. She tells herself that it is temporary, but there are times when they are battling each other with sarcasm and smirks, that she almost wishes that she could take Alex home with her when she goes. She knows she can't though, because he is Seattle, and she's Neptune, and those are two things that under normal circumstances would never work.

"I just didn't realize you were such a neurotic cleaner," he speaks with a shrug.

"We all have our issues Karev. Trust me, this doesn't even begin to cover mine."

"Yeah, I've noticed," he smirks. "So, is your dad coming back today?"

She lets out a sigh, "No, Wallace is coming instead. Dad has this huge case, big money, so I told him to stay back and work it. The only way he would agree to it, is if he sent Wallace in his place," she smiles.

"Wallace is like your person right?" Alex questions casually staring down at her intently.

Veronica can't help but laugh at his comment. "My person? You've been hanging out with Cristina and Meredith too much! Wallace is my BFF!" She speaks with pep.

"How perky cheerleader of you," Alex snorts. "BFF, seriously?"

"Yes, BFF! We have charm bracelets and everything" she jokes. "My friendship with Wallace may actually be the most stable relationship I've ever had," she adds more seriously.

"Yeah? Does he know how you've been spending your time, away from the hospital?" Alex questions arching an eyebrow.

"You mean in my motel room eating ice cream and catching up on my reading? Absolutely!"

"So making out with doctors in supply closets hasn't been brought up yet? You two are going to have a lot to talk about."

"Doctors?" Veronica asks teasingly. "Wait, how'd you find out about me and Sloan? He said he'd keep his mouth shut," she smirks.

"That's not funny Mars," Alex grumbles before pulling her to him, and kissing her. She knows she's going to have to go back to the hospital soon, but for right now, she's exactly where she wants to be.

* * *

"People are saying things about you Karev," Meredith speaks as she catches him in the hallway a day later.

"Yeah? They must led boring lives," he answers back with a shrug.

"Some people are starting to think you have a knight and shining armor complex," she continues. "Then there's a few that think your just taking advantage of that poor girl from California," she adds never looking at him.

"Knight and shining armor," he grumbles, "That's crap."

"I don't know, they're talking about white horses and you saving the day, it's actually kind of amusing."

"Veronica doesn't need saving," he frowns. "It's not like that."

"You really like her don't you?"

"She's not some naïve kid, you know," he speaks without answering the question. Instead, he stops in the middle of the hallway and waits for Meredith to answer.

"Obviously she's highly intelligent and very mature for her age."

"Yeah, she is."

"She's going to leave soon. Maybe you don't want to think about that, but she is. She has to eventually go back to California, back to school, and we both know you're not a long distance relationship type guy," Meredith speaks letting out a breath when she's finally finished.

"I'm glad we both know so much about me," he mutters. "And who said anything about a relationship?" Alex asks narrowing his eyes.

"It's you Karev; it's quite obvious that Veronica isn't some inappropriate person. You don't give inappropriate people the attention, you're giving to her."

There is a part of Alex that hates the fact that Meredith Grey actually gets him on some level, there's another part of him though, that is almost relieved to talk to someone who isn't rolling their eyes about the whole messed up situation.

"Dude, you need to spend less time with that therapist. You're starting to sound like her." Alex answers back shaking his head in annoyance as he walks off and leaves Meredith standing in the hallway. He can handle whatever this is with Veronica, yeah he's almost sure he can handle it.

* * *

"So they're saying things are looking up. She's more responsive, coming out of this finally," Veronica speaks to her best friend. She watches as Wallace listens to her carefully, and she has to admit, she's relieved, he's finally here. "It's still a long road ahead though," she adds tossing a glance at her mother before letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, but she's getting better V, and that's what matters," Wallace smiles.

"When she's better, she has to face what she's done." Veronica tells him honestly. "A boy is dead, she has to pay for that."

Wallace's face falls and he frowns, "I should have been here sooner Veronica. I'm the best friend, that's what I'm supposed to do."

"You're here now," Veronica smiles gently, "And you brought me more clothes!" She adds with a bit more enthusiasm. "The fact that you were able to get exactly what I asked, it totally earned you BFF points."

"I've missed you Veronica Mars," Wallace speaks suddenly. "Not that I'd ever admit it to anyone else…."

"Well I am kind of awesome," she smiles gently. "And for what it's worth, I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah, so anyway," Wallace sighs, "I was in the elevator today, and these two nurses were doing a little gossiping.

Veronica fights back a frown, "We're they fighting over Mcdreamy and Mcsteamy? Tell me, who did they think is hotter?"

Wallace just shakes his head no at her, and she can't help but let out a tiny sigh. "Rumors just seem to follow you around, girl. So, you and this Dr. Karev, what gives?"

He's blunt and to the point, and Veronica knows from his tone he doesn't approve. "It's nothing," she shrugs off, but this is Wallace, and when he glares at her, she frowns. "Well, it's more than nothing, but it's not some grand romance or anything, it's no big deal, really."

"Are you idating/i this guy?" Wallace asks crossing his arms against his chest.

She's hesitant to answer at first, because honestly she really doesn't know what they're doing. "We're hanging out, or something. It's really not all that complicated."

"V, when you have no idea what your status is with someone, then yeah, it's complicated," Wallace breathes. "This guy, he's older, a player, the way those nurses talked….

"I can handle it," Veronica shrugs with a smile. "Relax Wallace, I've got this under control." Except in all honesty, she doesn't, and that scares her more than it should.

* * *

"We are the talk of the hospital!" She tells Alex when he comes to her hotel room the next night. "All it took was one elevator ride and Wallace had the whole story."

"I'm pretty sure whatever he heard in one of our elevators was not the real story," Alex grunts as he wraps his arms around Veronica's waist. It's familiar now, the way she feels in his arms. It fits somehow, and he knows deep down it shouldn't.

"Well that is true," Veronica grins. "He did hear something about me being pregnant with your child…"

Alex lets out a cough, but recovers when he sees Veronica laugh gently against him. "People in that hospital have no lives."

"Obviously," Veronica agrees.

"So tonight," he speaks moving a hand up to move a strand of stray hair from her face. "I was thinking we'd go out. Do you like Italian? Because I'm do, and I'm buying."

He sees her eyes widen and suddenly she takes a step back from him. "You're taking me out in public?" She speaks with a tiny smile. "Dr. Karev, are you asking me out on a idate/i?" She questions.

"Dude, we've went out to eat before. Remember, we did the whole pizza thing, that one night." It comes out harsher than it should and he instantly regrets the tone in his voice.

"I paid for my half of the pizza that night," she counters and for a split second, he thinks she almost looks disappointed at his attempt to brush this off as nothing.

"Yeah, well you're not paying tonight," he offers his voice softer than he means for it to be.

"I was only joking about it being a date," she speaks up with a nod.

He sees questions in her eyes when she looks over at him, and he knows that they've reached a point where something has to give. "Veronica, whatever this is, it's something. We're, isomething/i, just so you know."

"And when I go back home, then what will we be?" She frowns. "Because, we can't be this, not with me there, and you here…."

It almost amuses him at how bad they both suck at this. She just keeps starting at him with those beautiful eyes of hers, and all he can do is step forward and pull her toward him. "Hey, you're still here, and we're still something okay? Stop overanalyzing this, and let's go get something to eat. You're starting to sound like Meredith and Izzie, and that is inot/i a good thing," he jokes as he brushes a kiss against her lips.

Whatever this is with Veronica, this isomething/i that they have, he's going to go for it. He knows it's temporary, but that doesn't mean it isn't real. Veronica is still in Seattle, still in his arms, and as far as he's concerned California doesn't exist right now. He can deal with the fall out later, that's the part he's used to anyway. Right now, he just wants to feel whatever it is that this girl makes him feel.

"So this whole thing that we are that really doesn't have a name, does it mean, we're going to hold hands in the hallways at the hospital now or do you want to stick to calling each other cutesy nicknames, just to nauseated people?" She jokes sarcastically and suddenly the room feels much lighter again.

She has a way about her that he just can't resist. The way she mixes adorable with sexy makes, her one of a kind, and he thinks that it's amusing that she doesn't even realize just how incredible she really is.

He looks at her as she tilts her head at him slightly and looks up at him with a half smile, and mischievous eyes. "I was thinking we'd shoot for having lunch together tomorrow while everyone stares at us, if that works for you," he speaks with a tiny grin.

"It'll be the highlight of my otherwise sucky day," she accepts. "I get to discuss physical therapy with doctors, and then meet with a lawyer I can't afford," she adds with a long sigh.

"Sounds fun."

"Delightful."

"Well, if you need someone to vent to, I'll be around," he tells her touching her arm softly.

"You know I may take you up on that," she nods. "Now, are we going to get something to eat or what? I'm a tiny girl, I need food to keep my strength up," she smirks.

"Right, you could out eat a whole freaking football team Veronica!" He snorts as he leads her out of the hotel room. He snakes his arm around her waist as they head down the hallway. She smiles up at him and Alex can't help but think that this is good, yeah, it's really, really good.


End file.
